


And From Destiny’s Noose I Declare Myself Free

by OtakuJeannie



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Parenting, Bobby is surrounded by idjits, Bro-bonding, Crossover, Dean does what he wants, Demons Angels and Gods oh my!, Everyone has daddy issues, Hard to find!Loki, Human!Asgardians, Multi, Or Is he?, Our Norse Gods are Different, Sam thinks he's going mad, Slow Build, Thor is annoying, Thor on a quest, Trying to gank a real god, oh and it's the end-times, or the world is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuJeannie/pseuds/OtakuJeannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard has fallen, many of her children now live dormant on Earth.  Thor is forced to deal with the twin burdens of leadership and the task of returning them.  </p><p>Along the way Thor will meet many different kinds of people, the monsters that attacked Asgard, the hunters who protect their world from said monsters.  But even as Thor brings back his countrymen, one soul in particular proves particularly elusive; that of his brother Loki. </p><p>After a long ago horror catches up with Sam and Dean Winchester, they start on a journey to do the family business.  But as they go about  "Hunting Things and Saving People", a blonde pagan god by the name of Thor keeps turning up.  The Winchesters eventually figure out that there must be a connection but what will the revelation cost them.</p><p>**Summary revised for accuracy**</p><p>From: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12950.html?thread=31374486#t31374486</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The ends are the begining.

“Flavros, might I ask what you are doing poaching in MY territory?” A sharp-dressed man with dark brown hair barked as he steeped from the shadows, eyes flashing red. From his position of being strapped to a heavy wooden chair, Flavros glared defiantly.

“Crowley.” Came the hissed reply as Flavros glared from the fringes of messy salt and pepper colored hair. “What's the matter, are you sore that you missed the golden opportunity to join my boss's grand plan?” Despite his bravado, sweat beaded on Flavros's tanned skin and his brown eyes darted about the room desperately.

You mean Mephistopheles wanting to retrace his steps that lead to his little gang getting themselves slaughtered about half a century ago?” Crowley asked mockingly, strolling over to a table at Flavros's left and picking up an apron which he put on in one fluid movement as he eyed the many gleaming metal tools laying on the table. “Afraid I'll pass on the offer.” Crowley said coolly, paying more attention to the table than Flavros.

“You'll regret it Crowley. When the boss finds out-” Flavros's words died in his throat as he watched Crowley pick up a large knife and turn to him.

”When he does find out he will be unable to do anything, just as you are.” Crowley purred as he raised the knife over Flavros. The other demon's cries filled the chamber quickly as Crowley carved into his flesh.

* * *

 

 

The thunder woke Dean Winchester up. He spend a few minutes listening to it and wanting to go and curl up between his parents. For some reason he could not explain, the thunder always filled Dean with a sense of sorrow and loss. Mom tried to soothe Dean by telling him that the thunder couldn't hurt him but the lonely, sad feeling persisted.

Blinking sleep away, Dean headed to his parent's room when he heard a commotion in Sammy's room. Dean rushed to the nursery Dad thrust his infant brother into his hands and told him to go. Sammy's room burning behind him. Dean held tight to Sammy and ran out of the house, trying to be brave for his brother and make his Dad proud.

Dean came to a rest in front of the family's car, a gleaming black '67 Chevrolet Impala, leaning his back against the front bumper and hugging Sammy tight. As the flames devoured his home and Dad reluctantly emerged from the fire, a creeping feeling of panicdreadfear overcame Dean. He knew Mom was gone forever, he knew that he's never go back to where he'd always lived and somehow it felt familiar. Unknown to Dean, two pairs of yellow eyes watched the boy as he held on to his brother, one from the inferno and one from far in the sky. Neither one deemed Dean worthy of notice, both would be proven wrong in time.

TBC


	2. A funny thing happened to me.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22 Years Later....

The sound of hooves clattering on the Bifrost alerted Heimdall to the presence of his visitor. With one fluid movement Heimdall lifted his giant sword and turned to face the doorway where his regent king charged in.

“Is it time?” Thor asked looking about the observatory eagerly. Whatever illusion of manhood Thor had tried to cultivate with his short bristling beard was ruined with his wide blue eyes and boyish smile.

“Asgard's lost ones are ready to be awakened, my king.” Heimdall said gazing out towards the land of the mortals. They have gathered in one small nation on Midgard's lands.”

“Then Mjölnir and I shall restore them to their rightful place.” Thor announced holding his hammer aloft triumphantly.

“Mjölnir will be a powerful tool but beware, the creatures that attacked our realm dwell amongst the mortals and their forces are organizing even as we speak.” Heimdall said as he placed his sword in the dais upon which he stood, activating the Bifrost and sending Thor to the planet known as Earth. “May the Norns be on your side.” Heimdall said, his golden eyes softening for just a minute.

* * *

 

 

“What did you say that guy was?” Hector Grimm said as he and his companion made their way through what he believed to be the humanities building of Stanford University.

“Pagan god, my friend thinks he might be Thor.” Dean Winchester said, no hint of joking in his voice as they made their way out a side door, Hector followed, trying to recall their path so he could retrieve his fallen gear once this was over.

The morning had started out normally enough, but when Hector's team had been called to put out a bonfire that had gotten out of control things took a turn for the weird. A tall, blonde man in a red cape had appeared on the scene, tossing police officers aside like they were nothing. Hector was no coward, but even he knew to flee when the stranger's attention focused on him with a strange cry of “Hogun”. It was only due to the timely intervention of this kid who claimed to know how to deal with things like this that Hector had not been caught yet.

“Quick, help me up.” Dean said as they passed by an oak tree.

“What are you doing?” Hector asked incredulously, keeping an eye out for their pursuer. Reluctantly, Hector joined his hands together and let Dean use them to climb up into the tree.

“According to the lore, people used to use, ummph” Dean grunted as he ripped a good sized branch from the tree and looked for another. “Acorns as protection against Thor. So I figure more of the tree will gank that thing before he can make you into supper.”

“And if this doesn't work?” Hector said as he noticed a flutter of red from behind the Humanities building.

“I've got a plan B, but it's going to be harder than this.” Dean said leading them to an empty walkway between buildings. Hector kept sneaking glances as his companion pulled out a large hunting knife from his jacket and began whittling the branches into stakes.

They ran and ducked through buildings for about an hour before finding the perfect place for an ambush. It was near some closed shops, far enough from people to attract attention but close enough to dash into a crowd if the plan failed.

“Hogun!” Thor, their hunter, called out entering the mouth of the ally. Hector took a few steps back, passing by the dumpster Dean had crouched behind and was waiting with his stake. “There is no need for you to run, my friend.” The blond continued lifting the heavy hammer from his belt.

“Somehow, I'm not assured.” Hector shot back, still walking backwards while Thor passed by Dean without noticing.

“Listen to me, you are in danger.” Thor said lifting his hammer. Behind him, Dean sprung from his crouch and laid a hand on Thor's shoulder.

“Yeah, he's in danger from you.” Dean spat out as he raised one of his stakes and thrust it at Thor's neck. To his horror, the stake splintered at contact with Thor's skin “Shi-” Dean exclaimed before he was thrown against the ally wall. Thor quickly ran and reached Hector as Dean fell to the ground stunned. Thor held his hammer right in front of Hector's face.

“You have but to touch this to have everything revealed.” Thor said, and Hector, seeing no other choice touched the hammer. His fingers barely grazed the metal of the hammer and it felt like the world lit up. Power unlike any Hector felt surged through his body as unfamiliar memories flooded through his mind.

Hector, no Hogun remembered growing up in the green forests of Vanaheim. He remembered training, traveling to Asgard and being accepted as one of their own. Hogun remembered his friends and the day the self-proclaimed “Warriors Three” had met and befriended Asgard's princes. He remembered the day when his life in Asgard had ended.

_“And why, my prince are you not entering Lord Ullr's tournament. I would think you preferred weapon would make you the best fit for competition.” Lady Sif asked, drawing a laugh from Loki_

_“Because, my dear Lady Sif, I do not wish to start a war by embarrassing the Lord Ullr and undoing months of work on the latest treaty with Vanaheim? Lady Freyja?” Loki asked uncertainly Hogun and Sif had turned, barely in time to see the magic blast heading their way and Lady Freyja glaring at the three with abyssal black eyes. The blast hit the three and had burned Hogun alive._

“My prince.” Hogun said, still reeling from his transformation, Thor's face lit up with joy and they embraced. “What happened?” Thor's smile quickly evaporated.

“Or home was invaded, there were many losses. I will tell you more but we must return home quickly. Thor said leading Hogun away from the ally and the confused Dean. They passed by a gleaming back car on the way to the Bifrost site where no doubt Heimdall would open the portal that would take them home.

 

* * *

 

 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean Winchester growled out angrily. Tonight's job had been a total bust for not only had Dean failed to save the victim but now it looked like there was another pagan god running about.

For a moment, Dean was glad that Dad wasn't here, because Dean would be in for a major toungelashing right about now. Dean let out an irritable huff and decided to check his phone. He'd come to Stanford for a reason, but first he needed a couple of drinks to take the edge off of his latest failure.

The walk to the nearest bar was going well; Dean had seen some hot chicks in some rather daring costumes, his winks and smiles had been returned in earnest and his shoulder had stopped throbbing so much. It looked like things were finally turning around.

“Dean?” A familiar voice called from behind him. Dean swore under his breath and turned around to see his brother walking up to him accompanied by a sexy blonde girl in a nurse costume. Sam was still as tall and lean as Dean remembered, his hair longer and floppier than Dean remembered but besides that unchanged from the day he left. “Dean, what are you doing here?” And just like that Dean had lost the element of surprise on this visit.

“Well Sammy, I was looking for a beer”....

TBC


	3. Here we are again.

“Welcome back brave Hogun, you have been missed in Asgard.” Heimdall greeted in his own stoic way. Hogun looked around the gleaming observatory and armor-clad watchman as if truly seeing them for the first time. He recognized the glow of the Bifrost and the horses awaiting them.

“Thank you, it is good to be back.” Hogun said, not quite feeling his words. Both his mortal and former lives bled into each other, causing him some confusion. It all was both familiar and strange at the same time. He longed to return to his friends and family on Earth and yearned to find his former friends. There was a pang of disappointment as Hogun realized that they were alone in the observatory.

“Are you alright Hogun?” Thor asked the Vanir, noticing the oddness in his old friend's demeanor. Hogun gave a polite bow, unsure what to do.

“I am fine, just a little surprised that our friends are not here to greet us.” Hogun said feeling a little dizzy.

“Unfortunately, the heaviest of losses in the battle that claimed you were those closest to the throne.”

Heimdall stated looking out into the heavens. “My king, I have found another.” The guardsman said as he placed his sword into a slot on the dais to open the Bifrost once more.

“Duty calls Hogun, I have many more of our fellow countrymen to restore.” Thor said stepping back into the beam of the Bifrost to be shot back towards the Earth. Hogun watched him vanish and wondered what kind of hole had been left when he stopped being Hector Grimm to become what the humans once called a god.

* * *

 

 

For Sam Winchester, it felt like his future had been decided for him the night his mother died. He had been six months old when his father struck out on his quest for revenge, dragging his sons with him across the country.

Sam remembered the nights learning how to kill what most people thought didn't exist, training constantly. Sam remembered being handed a gun when he told his father that he thought a monster lurked under his bed, he remembered nearly burning his fingers countless times as he and Dean made silver bullets, he remembered the constant moving.

Unlike Dean though, Sam didn't worship the ground his father walked on, could never fully accept the hunter lifestyle. And so Sam fought with his father and used his time left in libraries to search obscure books for lore of monsters to find an escape.

In time, his efforts were rewarded and Sam was able to find the money to go to school and the courage to stand up to their father. Sam would not wind up like his brother, spending his whole life hunting monsters because that was the only thing he knew or taking his father's abuse. Sam would go and have a life where he helped people in ways that did not require a gun or complicated rituals.

John had not been happy about Sam's choice and gave him an ultimatum, that if Sam left he was never to return. It had taken every ounce of his willpower to leave that room, to know that from this point on he was cut off from his family but to Sam it was worth it. He had never known freedom until he walked away from everything he had known.

Two years, Sam had built his life without a peep from his overprotective family and suddenly he was facing Dean and the fear that his brother would bring it all crashing down.

“Dean, why are you really here?” Sam asked coldly, keeping the churning mix of fear, anger and even happiness at seeing his brother again.

“Dad hasn't been home in a few days.” Sam's jaw set at his brother's words. He remembered the days waiting for their father, Dean's constant needless worrying. Sam's arm slid around Jess's petite shoulders as he held her closer, a subtle message to Dean that he was standing firm.

“So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later.” Sam said turning around to lead Jess away, knowing already that a lot of uncomfortable question were going to be asked soon.

“Sam, Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days.” Dean said stressing the word hunting, stopping Sam dead in his tracks.

“Excuse me Jess, I have to talk to my brother for a few minutes.” Sam said, fuming at how trapped he felt. It felt like a great cosmic joke to Sam Winchester, to suddenly have the life he'd fought so hard to leave behind to return just when his full ride scholarship was so close. Sam was certain that his interview Monday would go without a hitch and after that, the fast track to a comfortable middle class life.

“I mean come on, you can't just show up out of the blue and expect me to hit the road with you.” Sam declared as soon as they were out of Jess's earshot.

“You're not hearing me Sammy. Dad's missing and I need you to help me find him.” Dean shot back angrily.

“You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine.” Sam countered with irritation. Sam had long given up trying to guess if their father was that callous or playing mind games with them but whatever the reason he wasn't going to let this ruin his future.

“That was then, this is now Sammy. Things have gotten a lot hairier since you left, I have reason to be worried.” Dean said, anger deflating with a sigh. Sam was surprised to see a glimpse of Dean's vulnerable side. It was easy to forget that this side of his brother existed under his cocky, devil-may-care facade.

“What do you mean by hairier?” Sam said, still hoping to find a way to refuse and keep his conscience clear.

“Stronger creatures have been showing up lately. Dad and I have been going on cases only to find that there was another hunter on it before getting ganked. This year alone we've had to do about seven funerals, and these weren't rookies we burned.” Sam's eyes widened at that news. The hunter's life was known to be one fraught with danger the casualty rate must have gone up exponentially for that many seasoned hunters to perish.

“And the worst of it is that something's going on but I can't find anyone to tell me because of Dad.” Dean continued angrily as he and Sam continued walking to the Impala. Sam knew the argument had been lost but he was not going down without a fight.

* * *

 

Crowley had been a demon for centuries, learning from the mistakes of his enemies as well as whatever scattered lore he could get his hands on. It had helped him survive, thrive where stronger demons had fallen.

Crowley looked at the still twitching corpse of one of his subordinates and smirked ruefully. “Looks like today I find out what happens when the exception becomes the rule.”

“That is correct, oh lord of the salesmen.” A faint and cracking voice called out from behind him, Crowley turned around and found himself face to face with Mephistopheles. The older, more powerful demon was in wretched shape and the crumbling remains of his meatsuit was not helping.

“You look as if you've seen better days Mephistopheles,” Crowley said containing his fear, hoping he could use his resources to save himself.

“Let me guess, for a small fee you can fix me up? Do you think I am stupid enough to trust you after what you've done to my men?” The other demon said with a snort, while peering out from the meatsuit's shrunken eyes. .

“No hard feelings, purely business that was.” Crowley hedged before he was lifted in the air and pinned to a nearby wall.

“Yes, and I know the results of your 'business'. Still In these desperate times, desperate measures must be taken.” Crowley reeled back feeling the rush of pure power, overwhelming an intoxicating at the same time. “A taste of what you can have if you just allow me to close one deal within your domain.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry about the hiatus. Please let me know of any errors I may have made and any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.


	4. The First Wheel of Fate Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean return from their hunt, but other powers set their plots into motion.

Jotunheim, realm of the Frost Giants had become little more than a glorified tomb since their last great war with Asgard. The two realms had fought for control of the mortal realm, Midgard. The Jotun wanted the land and it's resources for their own gain while Asgard wanted it as a show of power against their ancient enemies.

Laufey had watched the last generation of his people grow up never knowing anything but harshness and sometimes thought back to the baby he had given back to the winter. Sometimes, as he watched these people Laufey almost felt relief at what he had done but other times Laufey felt relief that he had spared his child this pain, other times he regretted not keeping him alive for his share of the realm's suffering.

A nervous looking Jotun, dark lines on lighter blue skin telling Laufey that he was a son of one of his generals, fell to his knees and pressed his forehead on the ground at Laufey's feet.

“What have you to say to this court, young soldier.” Laufey demanded in a deep voice that echoed and filled the broken chambers of what had once been Jotunheim's finest palace.

“Sire, I bear a message. Angroboda comes seeking an audience.” Laufey's lips thinned at the news. Angroboda did not leave the grounds of her temple often meaning she had received a vision, but Laufey could seldom summon the will to endure her company for long.

“Send the witch in.” Laufey said, taking care not to show his distaste.

Angroboda as not a large Jotun but she was not a small one either. She stood at the height of one and a half mortal men, had a compact but muscular build and a face fitted to a fair youth than the maiden she was. Sun-yellow glasses covered her red eyes

“MY KING, FROM UTAGARD I COME BEARING NEWS.” Angroboda began. No one knew if it was choice or not but the seer was known to only speak in a loud proclaiming tone.

“What tidings, oh witch. What has thine blessed sight seen?” Laufey said in a stern tone that would allow for no waste of his time, already the need to

“UPON MIDGARD MY SIGHT WAS CAST AND OVER THAT REALM YMAR'S SACRED BLOODLINE GLOWED.” Laufey resisted the urge to roll his eyes, remembering how often Angroboda claimed to see his line not just in Asgard but close to her throne. Laufey had scoffed at the idea knowing that he was the sole survivor of his bloodline. The only other candidates would be his wife slain in the middle of the war and the infant he'd offered to the winters as a sacrifice in the closing days of the war.

“See thou who bears my lineage?” Laufey asked, proud of the fact that no hint of condensation nor scorn entered his voice.

“THE HOLDER WAS HIDDEN FROM MY VIEW, A TALENT KNOWN IN THE HOUSE OF LAUFEY” Angroboda answered, with a smile that hinted of hidden knowledge.

“LAUFY WOULD BE SERVED TO TREAD CAUTIOUSLY, MAYHAPS” Angroboda continued as Laufey moved to dismiss her.

“Why would you say that?” Laufey's voice was quiet and many of the assembled Jotun cringed, knowing how close his temper to boiling over.

“THOSE WHO ALMOST FELL ASGARD ASSEMBLE UPON THE REALM.” Angroboda said, her expression serious with a hint of fear. Laufey considered this for a minute and his lips curled into a devious smile as the assembled court released the breath they had been holding.

“Return home and send me the fairest of your sacred priestesses. We thank you for your service, great Witch.” Laufey said drawing several jade stones from his loincloth and tossing them at Angroboda's feet. Angroboda bowed deeply, ignoring the offered money.

TO SERVE YMIR'S DECENDANTS IS ALL ANGROBODA LIVES TO DO.” She said prostrating herself.

“Take the money, you shall need it to live and serve us further in the future.” Laufey replied indulgently, plotting the best ways to use Angroboda's information. If the Jotun King was lucky, he could use this crisis to restore his damaged and dying realm while ridding himself of a possible threat in the process.

 

* * *

 

 

A pregnant silence hung in the Impala as Sam and Dean drove on to Palo Alto. Even though the hunt had been successful, Constance Welch would claim no more lives, Dean still felt like failure.

His father had been there and had abandoned not only the hunt but his greatest treasure, a journal of all the knowledge he'd picked up of hunting. Dean knew his father well enough to know he'd been caught up in something big but not what had happened. Bigger and badder monsters were coming out of the woodwork and Dean feared what would happen if Dad lost against something like Thor.

But there was another reason for Dean to feel depressed. Sam was going back to his safe, apple-pie life and Dean would once again be alone. Dean hated the loneliness and booze and a easy lay only held that monster off for so long.

After the split that tore apart his family, things had not gone well. John had spiraled into depression quickly, lashing out even as Dean tried to help. Old fears of being inadequate dug into Dean's brain as he kept his eyes deliberately off of the leather bound journal resting on the seat between him and Sam.

“So, uh call me when you catch up with Dad then?” Sam said as the sign they passed told him that home was about 15 minutes away.

“Will do Sammy. You need anything you have my numbers.” Dean said, not fooling Sam one bit. He knew that as soon as his brother dropped him off, Dean would be looking for the nearest roadside bar to down his sorrows.

 

* * *

 

John Winchester stared at his phone as he sat on the bed of some rundown hotel 30 miles east of Blythe, Arizona. All he had to do was press the button and call his eldest son but fear stopped him. For 22 years, John had been hunting this thing and now that he was finally closing in he knew that he needed to be cautious. The demon that had killed his wife had to know he was being hunted.

When John did bring Dean into this final battle, his son would be wearing a huge bullseye when that happened. Yellow Eyes, as he called the demon would be all too eager to hurt John while he still could and Dean had suffered enough because of this war. Dean had been forced to grow up too fast and John had become his drill sargent instead of his father over the years. Aside from the lost childhood, John had another reason to keep Dean out of the fray for the moment.

As John hunted the monster, he discovered a sinister agenda of the demon. Deaths, many identical to the one that killed his wife popped up, signs surrounding the deaths slowly emerged and a sinister picture emerged. No, John thought placing his phone in his pocket at last, he would not call Dean to his side just yet. If things went south, John knew what he had to do; he would need to call Dean and send him out to prevent the demon's plan from going into effect and his first target would be the most difficult target the young hunter would ever face, his own brother Sam.

 

* * *

 

 

All thoughts of safety and happiness melted away from Sam as he felt the still-warm chocolate chip cookie in his mouth while staring in horror at the agonized face of his girlfriend. Jess, warm lively Jess, stared down from the ceiling where she had been pinned in a sick parody of a butterfly.

“Jess, no!” Sam called out taking in the dripping gaping wound in her stomach as he rushed to try to help her somehow. Suddenly the ceiling lit on fire and all Sam could do was watch helplessly as Jess burned. Sam barely registered the voice of his brother, didn't even bother to ask why Dean wasn't out on the open road as he was pulled from the inferno.

The next few minutes were a blur as the firefighters came and Sam and Dean watched them put of the fire. Sam knew whatever had killed his mother had killed his girlfriend. He'd opened the hidden stash of weapons in the Impala's trunk and started to handle them. The cold steel of the gun felt like an old friend to Sam. Sam knew that his like as a normal person was over and that his only choice now was to be a hunter. For some reason, the thought did not fill Sam with the regret it should have.

“We have work to do.” Sam said to Dean, throwing the gun back into the car and climbing into the front seat of the car that was once again the only home he knew. Sam avoided looking in the mirror as Dean sped off taking them to the next case.

* * *

 

 

Far from where the Winchesters were beginning their journey, a student was accepting an internship. She seemed very normal if disinterested in the world and the young scientist who was hiring her didn't seem to care about either her attitude or that her major was unfitting to her work. All Jane Foster cared about was that she had someone to help her with her work, never seeing that Darcy Lewis's eyes turned an abyssal black the second her back was turned to the student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thank you everyone for your feedback, I am glad this is liked. Only about 5-7 episodes of the fist five seasons is planned for this fic as I have some issues with the later seasons but this is not the place for fandom debate. So just assume that the episodes went as cannon if they don't show up. If you feel an episode would be very relevant to the storyline needs to show up, please leave a comment telling me why (for example, Scarecrow is upcoming for this reason, Hammer of the Gods as well.) and I will try to include it. Pairings have been mostly worked out but will not be listed as romance plays a minor part in this story.


	5. Normal or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place just after Skin.

“Is there something you wish to ask of me, Hogan the Grimm?” The calm and steady voice of Heimdall, the gatekeeper of Asgard asked as Hogan entered the observatory.

“It has been many months since returning to my rightful place in Asgard but there is one question that now bothers me.” Hogan began resiting the urge to flinch under that golden gauze.

“What is it you wish to know.” Heimdall said looking out, no doubt searching for a trace of another lost Asgardian ready to be re-awoken.

“There was a man with him, he tried in vain to attack Thor...” Hogan trailed off, looking with a hint of longing at Midgard. The thirty years he'd spent on that realm might be a blink of an eye but it was still as real a lifetime as the one Hogan had lived.

“An unfortunate misunderstanding. They are mortals who protect their world by hunting those who would make pray of their kind.” Heimdall answered placidly.

“I thought Midgard free from monsters since the days Odin drove away the Jotun from those lands.” Hogan pondered as he paced the observatory.

“That land has a unique talent to attract many different types of peoples and creatures. From times of old to the present. And Midgard's peoples have found numerous ways to adapt to them as well.” Heimdall answered patiently.

“All the same, I fear that Prince Thor's patience with their lot is quickly coming to an end.” Hogan mused, watching Heimdall open the Bifrost to allow Thor to return with yet another of Asgard's fallen, the smile on his lips a little less than genuine. Eir emerged alongside Thor, looking a little sheepish. Not surprising considering the last time they had met it had been in battle.

“How are you doing, Thor” Hogan asked, part of him wanting to gather up the courage to go in to the observatory and ask Heimdall about the family and friends he'd left behind on Midgard. It was odd, the time he'd spent as a mortal was hardly more than a year compared to his Vanir lifespan but still his time as Hector Grimm was as real as the centuries he'd spent on Asgard and Vanaheim.

“Tostig shall be glad to see his wife once more.” Thor said “Though it is good to have your company once more , I wish that of my family and our other companions was here as well.” Thor replied bitterly. There was a bitter edge to his friend now, weather it was from loss or the pressures of the crown being thrust upon him Hogan did not know.

“We will find them as soon as we can Thor.” Hogan assured his friend.

  
“T'would be an easier task had not Heimdall insisted I only approach those upon whom the spells effects are weakening. He is worried about ill effects otherwise.”

“I suspect that there are some other effects of the spell the King and Queen used to allow us to be reborn as mortals that he is not being forthcoming with.”

“I have not ruled out that possibility completely but for now I shall continue to restore our countrymen and not worry upon what only may come to pass.”

“You have grown wise in our absence Thor, I can only pray that when we do reunite with our fallen kin it is not enough to undo this change.”

The smile on Thor's lips was genuine. “Fear not Hogan, for that will not happen.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sam's mind wasn't on the last tie to normalcy that was vanishing in the rear-view mirror of the Impala, nor was it on the road ahead. It was on the creature that had died wearing Dean's face and it's taunts.

  
“Hates you for keeping secrets from him, almost as he fears finding out what's hiding in his own melon.” the shape-shifters words hiss back at Sam. Normally, this would trigger Sam's guilt over keeping his visions a secret, but not tonight. No, tonight Sam was thinking about a couple of incidents involving Dean that were never completely explained.

Nights when Dean was trapped in nightmares, thrashing around violently and swearing that he remembered nothing. The pictures Pastor Jim had confiscated that Sam had never seen but had caused a commotion amongst the adults. There had been an exorcism, cleansing and several tests to try and hammer out what kind of creature might be influencing Dean. The only side effect to that had been for several days, Dean had been able to understand the foreign language channels on TV.

  
Sam was jerked out of his thoughts by the feeling of Baby slowing down and the sight of a Gas and Sip coming into view. Without a care in the world, Dean pulled up to the pump, entered his credit card and excused himself for a pit stop. Sam nodded and did his best to watch Dean without blatantly watching him.

Just as Sam was about to call one of Dad's friends to see if they could shed light, he noticed that Dean was taking to someone on the phone, something that was happening quite often. Sam knew he'd be a hypocrite to confront Dean about his secrecy but the itch to find out just what was happening was tempting Sam to ask.  Outside, thunder boomed angrily before rain started to pelt the asphalt. Dean emerged from the store, carrying a pair of coffees and a bag of chips.

“Wouldn't you know it, I just waxed Baby two days ago. I hate the rain.” Dean growled and they peeled off into the night. There were cases to be solved, things to be hunted and people to be saved; the family business awaited Dean and Sam Winchester impatiently.


	6. Rendezvous With Fate.

“Pardon me for a moment, Rita, Tina.” Crowley said, his dark eyes narrowing at the newcomer, a scrawny male with wavy ginger hair and a deep tan. “What is it Lucian?” Lucian was one of his more novice salesmen, and had developed a bad habit of closing deals that required more power than he had to fulfill.

“I was at a crossroads near Brigham. I was summoned by this sap, wants me to cure his sick baby.” Crowley resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“And you are telling me that you can’t close ONE SIMPLE DEAL.” Lucian cowered as he felt the tug of Crowley’s power.

“No, of course not. It’s just when I went in to seal the deal, the guy felt...off.” Crowley relaxed his power slightly, now intrigued.

“So you think a rugaru or shapeshifter managed the summon?” Lucian shook his head.

“No, when I tried to mark the soul there was a surge of undeniable power that prevented me from doing so. The soul was human, but something more as well.” Crowley knew that it might be a trap, but the bait was too tempting to resist.

“Show me, show me this human with such an, interesting soul.” Crowley ordered, lips twisting into a sadistic smirk.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mortal, I mean you no harm and your weapon is useless against me.” The mortal with graying sand-colored hair dressed in black glanced nervously at his side and Thor noticed a second man with closely cropped dark hair dressed in worn clothing that suggested he was a laborer of some sort. Like the first man, he too was holding a roughly hewn wooden stake.

“Maybe not us, but what about the next sorry bastard you decide to have for dinner.” The second man asked suspiciously. The sandy-haired man is going for a sack inside of his jacket. Thor lets out a huff of irritation and grabs for it.

“I do not know where your ideas about my kind come from,” Thor begins disdainfully, face contorting in confusion as he pulled out a snake from the sack. It was a plain snake, with grayish scales and brownish stripes along its sides and a hardened growth on the end of its tail. The snake hissed and shook its tail, creating a slight rattle. Thor laughed as the snake bit him and then tossed it to the ground, where it slithered for shelter.

“That’s your secret weapon Jim?” Jim grinned nervously at his companion’s exclamation.

“I got the idea from the lore, Caleb.” Jim’s voice was softer than Caleb’s and his clothes were not as threadbare, leading Thor to think him of a greater rank than Caleb. Thor grabbed for Jim, and held him aloft for a moment.

“You mortals harbor many misconceptions about the mighty Thor, allow me now to teach you the error of your ways.” Jim face paled as Caleb looked around hopelessly. “Let us start by you telling me what  
tales you have heard of me.” Reluctantly, the two men related the scarce information they had on Thor.

 

* * *

 

 

Neil Banks was a chubby, tall mass of a man who loved riding a motorcycle, hunting deer and spending time with his family. He had auburn hair that held a slight curl and laughing blue eyes and was a dear friend to everyone who knew him. Neil was also a devoted husband whose happiest day was the one when he learned he was going to be a father, then tragedy struck.

Neil was far from poor but not quite rich, so when his young child was born early, the bills for his care had not been the first thing for Neil nor Emily, his wife, worried about. But the child’s heath was declining and insurance was slow to play the bills. Both of them decided they didn’t care what it costs, and did whatever it took to pay the bills. Emily took extra shifts, Neil got a job at a burger joint on the weekends. Neil waived a sad goodbye to his Triumph, Emily hocked her jewels.

Now he was where he always was, at the window of the nursery looking at little Mark in his tangle of tubes and wires.

“Hang in there son, Daddy’s doing all he can to make you better.” Neil whispered more to himself than to anyone else.

“Mr Banks, if I may have a moment of your time.” Neil recognized the women speaking to him as little Mark’s nurse, an older, stern Hispanic woman with salt and pepper hair that fell past her shoulders. Neil allowed her to lead him into the nursery. “I understand this is a sad time for you right now,” The nurse continued, Neil thinking that her accent was not only thicker than normal but more European as opposed to normal. It also must bee a trick of the light but for a second Neil could have sworn that the nurse’s eyes had flashed red for a moment.  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, hopefully I can get out a longer chapter before my last semester but I intend to finish this eventually.


	7. Bumps on the Road

Thor was getting used to blending in so as not to attract unwanted attention from the mortals as he staked out his latest target. None of the gathered policemen seemed familiar to Thor but Mjolnir had vibrated as it recognized the souls of the missing Aesir.

 

Mjolnir pulsed impatiently as a lone man, with dark skin and black hair pulled into small plaits that framed a well sculpted face. Thor did not recognize him but Heimdall did warn Thor that his memory alone would not always lead him to his lost countrymen. Thor pondered his options and decided the only thing he stood to loose in approaching this man was a few minutes of his time.

 

“I know that you will likely find this strange, but I must as a simple boon of you.” Thor said as he slid form the shadows, clad in a denim and leather as was common with the locals. The mortal blinked and gave Thor an appraising look, likely a product of his training as a policeman, as his clothing indicated.

 

“A what?” The man, Davis according to the tag on his chest, asked curiously. To Thor’s relief his hand was not going to the weapon holstered upon his hip. Thor called his hammer from where it rest in a nearby ally and grabbed his head with both hands, a gesture that appeared less aggressive than wielding it.

 

“Just touch this hammer, and if you are who I seek, all will be reveled.” Thor said, a slight pleading in his eyes and smile.

 

“What happens if I’m not?” The policeman asked skeptically, Thor guessing that he was wondering what was wrong with him.

 

“If I am mistaken, then no harm will come to you and I will leave you in peace.” The man hesitated for a minute and planted his hand resolutely on Mjolnir, magic energies crackling the second contact was made. Thor watched as the newly awakened Asgardian arched backward and clutched his head. He gasped and then looked at Thor, a smile coming to his lips as he fell to his knees.

 

“Prince Thor, I thank thee for my restoration.”

 

“It is my duty, forgive me but I do not recognize your face.” Thor said, reaching out his hand to help him rise.

 

“It is Sigurd, my Prince. I was among those who defended your charge towards Odin’s court.” Sigurd's face fell as he recalled what happened next, how he’d been forced to hack one of his closest companions to pieces as he tried to kill as many of his fellow warriors as possible.

 

“Your valor is well remembered good Sigurd.” Thor said soothingly. “Your return to us has been well anticipated, my friend, and in time find a way to restore you to your former state.” Sigurd gave a slight smile and shook his head.

 

“If it pleases you all the same, my Prince, I would wish to keep my current face as it is me now, as a reminder of my time here on Midyear.” Sigurd replied carefully.

 

“Such a thing matters not to me, the decision is yours to make.” Thor said with a shrug. Still Thor looked at Sigurd and wondered why hadn’t he been reborn with the same face like every other Asgardian so far that Thor had awoken and how often he could expect to encounter this in the future.

 

* * *

 

 

Despite what people seemed to think, Sam Winchester did have a temper, the problem was that compared to his brother and father his was just harder to trigger. Maybe it’s because as the youngest, he had to wait to become strong enough to have a chance of beating either one of them, or perhaps it had been all those years left doing research while John and Dean did all the physical work.

 

"Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man’s a master.” Dean proclaimed proudly and just like that after nearly six months of frustrated searching and Dean’s slavish devotion to their father’s orders, came to a boil.

 

Sam pulled over the car to the side of the road. He knew that the moment had come either Dean was going to see reason or Sam was going to be forced to leave.

 

“We’re not going to Indiana.” Sam began firmly, a tiny, fragile shred of hope that for once Dean would listen to him. They had been awoken by a call from Dad, telling them to go on a case and stop looking for him. As usual, John Winchester had been dancing around the truth while Dean had been all to eager to please his father. But this time, their father had made an error and Sam was eager to capitalize on it.

 

“We’re not?” Dean asked confused. It could have been the lack of sleep, it could have been the unresolved issues or maybe it was the lack of control over his own destiny but tonight Sam had had enough and was staking out his own path and if that meant saying things that were hurtful than so be it.

 

Sam didn’t remember much of the fight, only that he refused to back down. and Dean had gone for the hurt once he realized that there were no other good options in this fight. Sam quickly realized that he didn’t have any either so he decided that there was only one viable option, to split up. Without hesitation,

 

It disgusted and irritated Sam to watch the person closest to him turn so willing to hand over his free will to another. There were days when Sam just wanted to shake Dean as roughly as he could and tell him to grow a backbone and mind of his own.

 

_‘I’ll find Dad, get some real answers and by the time we catch up with Dean, he’ll have calmed down.’_ Sam assured himself as he began the long trek to the nearest town. He just hoped that Dean didn’t get himself into to too much trouble in the meantime. Sam focused not on the trees but some of the bitter words that Dean had uttered during their fight, as if Dean who lived a life of constant heathenism had any right to call him a selfish bastard.

 


	8. A run-in and what follows.

Destiny 8

 

“OK Goodbye Dean.” Sam couldn’t figure out why he felt so crushed as he hung up the phone. This is what he wanted, Dean to go on his hunt on Dad’s orders while Sam found John and demanded a straight answer for once.

  
“Who was that?” Meg, a girl he’d met hitchhiking earlier that day and run into again asked, shaking sleep from her eyes. Sam had to admit that the blonde with the pixie cut was very beautiful, the kind of girl that might have caught his eye before he met Jess.

“My brother.” Sam admitted, wondering what it was about her that made it so easy to open up to, it was like he’d known her from the moment they’d met.

“What’d he say?” Meg’s question was one that Sam himself was pondering. In the end, Dean had tried to apologize and then...

“Goodbye.” The word sounded so harsh and final, even more than the last words that John Winchester had shouted as Sam had left his family for what should have been the last time. This time, at least, Sam thought glumly, it felt like things had been settled and the door not completely shut.

* * *

 

Thor was about to charge towards the Bifrost once more (having used the rainbow bridge more the last six months than in the previous century), when a dark figure crossed into his path.

  
“Hogun, what brings you here.” Thor said gesturing to the departing court.

“I wish to join you on this latest mission to Midgard, my friend.” Thor’s face brightened at the Vanir’s words. “You seemed in need of company.”

“Your company will always be welcomed with me.” Thor replied, looking years younger with his smile. “Thank you.” Thor said, his tone less boisterous as he lead them towards the sable to choose mounts. The ride was quick and too silent and both men remained silent as the entered the observatory.

“Heimdall, how many this time?” Thor asked as he entered. Heimdall’s face was as placid as ever.

“Only one this time, however peril lurks close by them, I think it may be a remnant from the last convergence.” Heimdall replied looking up and giving Hogun a slight grin. “It is good to see you making time in your busy schedule to spend with the prince, Hogun the Grim.”

“It has been too long.” Hogun admitted with a grin. “Any idea from where or how powerful.”

“Nothing that poses a great danger to either of you but mortals are far more easily damaged.” Heimdall answered, though his words were not as assuring as the might initially seem. And with that the three of them acceded to the dais where Heimdall opened the gate to Midgard.

They had barely landed when a car barreled towards them, Thor’s attention focused on his hammer. Hogun reacted, charging and pushing his friend out of the vertical's path and receiving a grazing blow for his efforts. The car stopped hard, skidding with the effort and a tall man with brown hair and green eyes stepped out of the car and looked at them.

“Mortal, are you a hunter?” Thor said, as the stranger hesitated. There was something almost familiar about this man. “I mean no harm.” The stranger’s eyes darted to his car, judging the distance. Thor could see a sizable dent on the side from where it had hit Hogun.

“What are you doing here then?” Thor was taken aback by how calm the question was asked, despite his bearings as one of this realms defenders there was a distinctly non-warrior air about him, unlike all the other hunters Thor had met.

“One of my countrymen needs my aide, it is my duty to restore them.” Thor answered lowering his hammer in a sign of non-aggression.

“I think I can understand that.” A sorrow flickered across the mortal’s face. “You wouldn’t happen to be headed to Burkitsville, would you?”

“Does this Burkitsville lie in that direction?” Thor asked and revived a nod.

“Ok then, why don’t you let me give you two a lift? You’d attract less attention this way.” Thor and Hogun shared a look and quickly decided the mortal had the right idea.

“A fine idea, my friend.” Thor who held out his hand towards the now friendly mortal. Perhaps this would be one of his more pleasant visits to this land.

“It’s Sam, Sam Winchester.” He said shaking Thor’s hand.

“What is it you seek to hunt in Burkitsville?” Hogun asked from the back seat of the car as it lurched forward.

“I’m going to find my brother.” Sam said with a firm push on the accelerator.

“And you fear he is in danger.” Hogun asked watching the woods pass by.

“I know he is he hasn’t answered his phone even though I’ve been trying for hours.” Sam answered as he kept driving onward. Thor began fiddling with the windows earning him a curious stare.

“Your brother is a hunter as well?” Hogun asked, Thor looked in the rear-view mirror to see that his friend was mulling over something.

“Yeah, he’s hunting something where we’re going? Thinks it’s a pagan god, the Vanir.” Hogun let out a hiss and Thor scowled.

“This Vanir, is it partaking of human flesh?” Sam tensed, his fingers digging into the steering wheel.

“Yes.” Sam said, his tone indicating that he was barely holding his temper.

“Then it cannot be a Vanir. My kind have no interest in consuming your kind.” Hogun replied in an insulted tone.

“So if it isn’t a Vanir, what is Dean facing then?” Sam wondered aloud more to himself than to his passengers.

* * *

 

This hunt had been one disaster after another. First it had been the fight with Sam, he just did not get why his baby brother insisted on going against their father. After that, Dean had been dealing with an unhelpful town working for a creepy Vanir Scarecrow god and now here he was tied to a tree a sacrifice for the thing. And to top it all of, Dean was trying badly to assure Emily, a bystander to this town’s crimes, that things were still going to work out.

“You don’t have a plan, do you?” Emily asked after hours of silence and struggling from Dean.

“I’m workin’ on it. Can you see?” Dean asked, failing to keep the panic from his voice. The knots were tight and unyielding and the odds of using friction to break the ropes were slim at best.

“What?” Emily asked, no doubt lost in her own fear.

“Is he moving yet?” Dean clarified. Things were not looking good for either of them, all he needed was the slightest opportunity and he’d be able to turn the tables.

“I can’t see.” Emily replied, suddenly seeing a shadow moving near the trees. “Oh my god.” She called out in terror. Dean thrashed against his bonds. “Oh my god!” She called out as the figure emerged from the trees, causing Dean to relax slightly, seeing the familiar shape of his brother.

“I take everything back I said. I’m so happy to see you. Come on.” Dean called out happily as Sam untied him. “How’d you get here?”

“I, uh—I stole a car.’ Sam admitted sheepishly, and Dean had to let out a laugh.

“That’s my boy! And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute.’ Dean said his mind racing. He knew their best bet for getting out of here alive.

“What scarecrow?” Dean’s stomach dropped at the question and he looked over at the scarecrow’s post to see it was empty.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean cursed angrily, thunder booming ominously overhead. “Come on, we need to find somewhere safe and in the morning, we’ll come back and take care of him.” another loud thunderclap that sounded far to close interrupted Dean’s orders. “What’s with the weather?”

“I think it might be Thor. I kinda ran into him and his friend on the way here.” Sam said with a tense smile.

“Thor, like Thunder god -Thor.” Dean asked, looking stunned.

“Well it wasn’t that apartment manager we had once Thor.” Sam replied with a grin. There was another loud crack, this time not of thunder but of wood. Sam and Dean bot shared a glance and decided that they needed to check and see what was going on.

“Night keeps getting better.” Dean panted out as they sprinted towards the sounds of a scuffle. There was a crack of gunfire and the sound of a body being hurled into something.

“-saved you from bondage to this foul parasite.” The thunder god was proclaiming towards a group of rifle dwelling townspeople. Sam and Dean arrived to find Thor towering over a cowering townsman.

“Hey, Thor!” Dean called out. “Look I get it, this town is filled with dicks but trust me, once we gank old Leatherface-”

“If you are referring to the field parasite, it has already been destroyed.” A man in armor whom Dean recognized as the fireman he’d failed to save the night he’d gone to pick up Sam interrupted him.

“Ok, now that he’s dead, this town is going to have to live with the fallout of not having it’s help.” Dean said, a cold knot forming in his gut as Thor stared him down, silently asking where Dean had the gall to talk to him like this. He’d faced the thunder god’s temper once and was not looking forward to doing so again.

“That’s right, and without the harvest our whole town’s going to die.” The sheriff said emerging from the crowd. ‘Spineless coward’ Dean thought, even if he was grateful to have Thor’s attention diverted from him.

“Good, it deserves it.” Emily said with a disdainful sneer. To Dean’s surprise, Thor turned around to look at her. “I grew up thinking this place was blessed but now that I know the price you all willingly pay for this blessing, it can go to hell.” With slow even steps, Thor approached where Dean, Sam and Emily stood.

“Mortal, it seems that you did not learn your lesson the last time we met.” Thor began, his eyes darting between him and Emily.

“Yeah, well what can I say,” Dean began with a laugh only to be cut off.

“I have learned of your kind and it is only because I see how that error can be made that I am willing to overlook your mistake.” Thor had lifted his hammer which was glowing brightly. “But it would be in your best interests to show me my due respect in the future.” Thor growled and pushed Dean aside.

‘Hopefully, there won’t be a next time.’ Dean thought bitterly as he pulled himself from the dirt. Sam rushed to his side and helped him up, his expression questioning.

“Maiden.” Thor began, his voice soft as he approached Emily who looked torn between letting him approach and darting off. “This may be hard to understand, but if you would just touch Mjolnir all will become clear.” For a second, Emily looked afraid but hesitantly she raised her slender hand towards the hammer. There was a burst of light and then Emily collapsed.

“Thor, it is I, Amora.” Emily said looking embarrassed.

“Amora, it is good to see you again.” Thor said, earning a laugh from the girl.

“Please, my prince, take me back to Asgard, I wish to find a way to change from this plain thing back into my _real_ face.” She said, her gait taking a slink it had not had before.

“My task here is done.” Thor said, sending one last glare towards Dean. “Heed my words should we meet again.” Dean felt Sam’s hand on his shoulder, urging him to hold back and not antagonize the Aesir.

“Alright Sammy, let’s get out of here.” Dean said, trying to get his bearings to where his car would be. Sam leads them down a path, leading Dean to guess that Sam parked near Baby.

“So Dean, when did you meet Thor?” Sam asked once he was sure they were alone.

“When I went to get you from Stanford. There was a fire nearby and Thor was chasing a firefighter.” Dean recalled part of him still looking for the scarecrow.

“So what happened?” Sam asked as they emerged from the orchard. “Did he turn the firefighter like he did that girl.”

“Yeah, but not before I tried to stab him with a stake, Thor kicked my ass for that. I didn’t expect to see either one of them again.” Dean said sauntering up to Baby. He waited for Sam to get his bags from the stolen car.

“You weren’t kidding about running into him were you?” Dean remarked with a laugh.

“They appeared out of nowhere, they’re lucky that I managed to stop when I did.” Sam said with a smirk of his own. Sam tosses his bags into the back seat and settles into the passenger seat.

“So, can I drop you off somewhere?” Dean asks as he starts up the car.

“No, I think you’re stuck with me.” Sam replies with a smirk of his own.

“ What made you change your mind?” Dean asked pulling onto the road and accelerating wanting to leave this town as soon as possible.

“I didn’t. I still wanna find Dad. And you’re still a pain in the ass.” Dean is forced to nod in agreement. “But, Jess and Mom—they’re both gone. Dad is God knows where. You and me. We’re all that’s left. So, if we’re gonna see this through, we’re gonna do it together.” Sam admits and Dean knows it was painful for him to admit.

“Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful.” Dean said reaching one hand towards Sam’s shoulder only to have it playfully batted away.

“You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dude.” Sam replied smugly.

“Yeah, right. I had a plan, I’d have gotten out.” Dean insisted as he reached for the radio, unable to turn up the volume before Sam got in one more quip.

“If I hadn’t been there, Thor would have wound up smiting you.” Sam said with a laugh. If Dean ever saw Thor again it would be far too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you continue to enjoy the story, please let me know if there are any episodes you really, really want to see done and I will see what I can do.
> 
> Want to know what's up with Dean, you can check out the prompt that inspired this fic though beware it might spoil things a tiny bit.


	9. On a dark and stormy night

Scarmilione narrowed his jet black eyes as he looked at his prisoners. Squatting in the skin of a fake redhead girl was Hezoru, his current target and some scruffy man, likely a john looking for a quick pickup. Well, whatever the other demon wanted, he wasn’t getting and the human’s quest for sex was going to end bloody.

“Thought you could give me the slip, you pathetic moron or perhaps that hiding in the body of a slut would be of some protection?” Scarmilione sneered in Hezoru’s face glad he’d decided on taking a tall and solidly built meatsuit. “I’m going to enjoy ripping apart that cheap little meatsuit, and if you are real lucky, you won’t survive the trip back home. I hear that the boss isn’t happy with traitors these days.” But to his surprise, Hezoru just laughed. 

“Take a better look at scruffy over there, idiot.” Hezoru said. Scarmilione paused, this could be a simple distraction or it could be something important. But what could some drifter, or maybe it wasn’t a drifter but in fact, a hunter. Well, this just fucked everything to the pit and back. Scarmilione thought as he recognized the man, he was face to face with his boss’s current most wanted target- John Winchester.

“Oh shit.” Scarmilione said as the full realization crashed on him. Azazel might have wanted to kill Winchester but now was not the right time, perhaps soon but not yet. 

“So what are you doing with him, mess up my boss’s plans, or perhaps, try the old enemy of my enemy is my friend?” Scarmilione asked, with a venomous smoothness. He could see Winchester watching the two demons, trying to see what he can learn from them. ‘Nothing if I have any say in the matter.’ Outside, there seemed to be the beginnings of a storm coming, one that felt strange to Scarmilione. 

“Mephistopheles will be picking your sorry excuse for a master out of his teeth even as this human rots.” Hezoru said and Scarmilione had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. 

‘Way to hand an enemy your boss’ true name on a platter.’ Scarmilione was paying more attention to the sounds of raindrops hurling themselves on the roof. Hezoru had began a rambling monologue about how his side’s victory was inevitable, how soon Scarmilione and his allies would be crushed like insects, how their ‘Father’ was a fake. Even Winchester seemed bored from the spot he remained pinned to, likely planning his escape attempt.

But none of this was particularly grabbing Scarmilione’s attention, it was the rain. This storm had come out of nowhere and was growing more violent by the second. The demon was thinking about the gossip that he’d heard around. Scarmilione pondered abandoning his task and meat, but if the rumors were true he could not only make sure that Hezoru got his just deserts and keep Winchester off the boss’ tail for a short while.

The sudden crack of thunder got the attention of everyone in the room. Winchester looked from one to the other, Scarmilione feeling a scrap of satisfaction when the first traces of worry crossed the human’s face. Hezoru on the other hand, looked positively stricken as the doors of the warehouse opened with a violent crack.

“Foul creatures, come forth and face us!” A strong voice thundered through the air. In the doorway stood a tall, broad man with strawberry-blonde hair, a man dressed like a Hun and a beautiful woman dressed in green.

“Who in fuck are these guys.” Hezoru shouted at Scarmilione, who just gave a short laugh.

“Ahh, you must be Thor, word spreads fast about you my friend.” Thor scowled and raised his hammer and Scarmilione held up his hands in a gesture to prove he meant no harm.

“Creature, your kind has attacked our home,” Thor began, a thunderclap accenting his statement. And quickly gestured with his hammer causing lighting to shoot out from in and blast the demon into oblivion. 

John Winchester watched in frustration as the smoke cleared and Hezoru looked around nervously. The man dressed as a Hun raised his mace threateningly and the woman in green drew symbols in the air, energy crackling from her hands.

“Well isn’t this a nice twist, you’re coming for us now. This will save us a lot of effort .” Hezoru cowed with a sinister chuckled. “I should really tell my master, his followers are growing and are greater than the small expedition party that attacked your home. Here, have a little parting gift.” John felt the force pinning him to the wall ease and he slid to the floor. Black smoke erupted from the demon’s mouth and the body fell to the floor and stopped breathing before anyone could reach for them.

“They can posses the dead as well as the living Amora?” Thor asked his female companion.

“This body still had a faint glimmer of lifeforce.” Amora answered examining the body.

“Demons prefer live hosts but will use a dead body if there is a need to.” John supplied, feeling that his guests were not quite human and he wasn’t sure if a bullet would do anything other than make them mad.

“You are a hunter?” It was more of a statement than a question but still John nodded.

“I hope that you are not foolish enough to try and hunt us.” Amora asked, a hint of challenge in her voice and a sharp smile which John returned.

“If the talk I’ve heard from other hunters isn’t a load of crap, this is not my fight.” The three relaxed at his words slightly. “But I have a few questions.”

“Perhaps we should deal with this mortal, Thor. It seems likely he was fighting these demons and might have information we can use.” The Hun said, placing a hand on Thor’s solders.

“Perhaps Hogun, but we still know nothing of him.” Thor answered, looking at John thoughtfully.

“I’ve spent over twenty years hunting these things after my family was destroyed.” John offered, wagering that this confession would get them to consider him an ally. “And from what I’ve seen tonight, I’d wager this is the first time you’ve faced one of them.”

“Were you not captured by these creatures when we happened upon this place?” Thor asked, bristling at John’s tone.

“That was a strategic move, a way to try and get more information before you showed up.” Even after all these years, John never learned how to let go of his Marine pride.

“What information did you seek to gather” Amora asked him with genuine curiosity.

“Why was my family targeted and the name of the demon who attacked us.” John answered as he dug in his pocket for his phone. He quickly checked for any received or missed calls and was not sure if it was a relief that there was no activity on his phone. The last call he’d received was from Sam telling him that Dean was dying followed shortly by a text message from a blocked number showing him a picture of Dean in a hospital bed, taken by a demon captioned “About to loose another.”

“Were you able to get any answers from your captors?” Amora shot Thor an exasperated look. Hogun just shook his head in a long-suffering manner.

“No, but I have learned some useful things tonight.” John countered with a self assured grin. “For one, there is war among the demons. And I have the name of one side’s leader”

“But what would that yield you?” Hogun asked shrewdly.

“Names can have power among their kind. I might be able to use it as leverage against the next one I face.” John said with a shake of his head. 

“You seem knowledgeable about their kind, we ourselves seek information about these creatures that attacked our home.” Amora began sidling up to John with a seductive smile. “Perhaps you could spare a moment in your quest to make a few allies.” John pondered this for a moment. ]Part of him wanted to ally with them while the other part was worried about what would happen if they found out about Sam.

“I’ll tell you what I know, demon lore isn’t known for being extensive. But I doubt we’ll be allies for long.” John was not going to enter into any agreement until he was certain of the terms.

“What makes you say that?” Hogun asked gesturing for Thor to remain calm.

“War has a way of shifting alliances.” John hedged, not wanting to talk about things he had trouble even thinking about. The Asgardians looked at him warily. “But maybe I help to you for the moment, at least. No one knows for certain what they are, but they all come from the same place...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and let me know if I made any mistakes or you have questions. 
> 
> This chapter takes place during Faith.


	10. This is War

Sam Winchester should have seen this coming, all the signs were there but after everything that had just happened Sam had decided to let his guard down and take on a simple hunt only to be awoken with a plastic spoon in his mouth and Dean in full “troll mode”.

“Ha ha very funny.” Sam grumbled petulantly as he turned of the radio silently wondering how long Dean was going to be in the mood to be an utter jackass, if his choice in wake-up music was any indication.

Dean let out a laugh. “Sorry, not a lot of scenery here in East Texas, kinda gotta make your own.” Sam scowled, not liking where this was going. Dean was bored and had a brain full of things he did not want to talk about. That was never a good combination/

“Man we're not kids anymore Dean. We're not going to start that crap up again.” Sam said hoping to draw the line and nip this in the bud.

“Start what up?” Dean’s voice was filled with false innocence and Sam decided to lay his cards down on the table. He was sick of Dean’s insistence on never being straight about feelings or intentions.

“That prank stuff. It's stupid, and it always escalates.” Sam said, knowing it was in vain, but still he had to hope. Maybe his show of insight in sending their father away was a sign that at long last Dean was maturing.

  
“Aw, what's the matter Sammy, scared you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again huh?” There is was, the declaration of war in one airy little statement. Dean had pulled that prank on him several times over the years, beginning on the night of his first official date.

“All right, just remember you started it.” Sam replied, if Dean wanted to play pranks then Sam was going to make sure that he regretted that decision.

“Bring it on baldy.” Dean answered cockily, his foot pressing harder on the accelerator. Maybe this is what the two of them needed, a chance to focus on something normal instead of Dad’s cryptic quest or their last, painful encounter.

Sam knew that Dean was still brooding about the trap they had fallen for in Chicago. The demon Meg had nearly killed them and their father and Dean had been forced to make a painful choice to separate after seeing their father in the flesh again for the first time in months. Going over a simple haunting case like this would be the best thing for both of their frayed nerves provided they didn’t kill each other in the coming prank war.

“All right. So where do we find these kids?” Dean asked as the town headed into view.

“Same place you always find kids in a town like this.” Sam said, remembering the dozens of cheap, greasy dives he’d spent his childhood in, never quite fitting in and always looking over his shoulder for monsters.

Finding the kids who claimed to have seen the ghost of Mordechai had been the easy part. It was when they started to interview them that things started to get sticky. Not a single one of the kids had a consistent story. Sam was beginning to think that they were wasting their time and a look at his older brother told him Dean was thinking so as well. Just when things looked like they could not have gotten worse, Sam saw a familiar, tall blonde figure pass by an outside window.

‘Not you again Thor.’ Sam thought as he watched the God of Thunder wander down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Thor, I just seem to be so natural at being mean to him


	12. Prayers Answered

Puente Antiguo, New Mexico.

Jane Foster ran a hand irritably through her long, dark hair as she went through her emails. There were the usual replies from colleges, none of it helpful, a couple of notices that her requests for funding were under (indefinite) consideration and a few polite rejections alongside the usual late payment notices. 

She let out an angry huff and logged out of her mailbox. She was painfully close, but if she could not find money soon, she’d be out on the street.

“Jane, I brought you your coffee.” Darcy called out sweetly as she entered the main work space carrying two large coffees causing Jane to wonder if switching to home brewed might have bought her another month’s rent.

“Oh Darcy, you’re an angel.” Jane said as she took a deep sip, waiting for the caffeine to dispel the fatigue. 

“So, how goes the great money search?” Darcy asked taking a sip of her own coffee.

“If I don’t find something this week, we might not have electricity. So unless you can find me a sponsor I’m going to be real busy these next few days.” Jane said trying to keep the feeling of despair from overtaking her again. Last night, the tears in her eyes had made it impossible to re-check her calculations. “And every place I go for a grant wants me to jump through dozens of hoops before even considering giving me some money.”

“You know Jane, I might just know a guy who can help you out.” Darcy said with a smile that seemed almost sinister. “And I can assure you, there terms will be very straightforward. So why don’t you let me give him a call and we can arrange a meeting.”

“Uh, yeah that sounds good. How soon do you think we can get a meeting?” Jane asked a little uneasy.

“Oh Jane, trust me we can get one as soon as you’d like.” Jane was still questioning but then yet another late notice pinged on her phone. She looked over at all the equipment and wondered how many years it would take to recover this if the house of cards fell.

“How about tomorrow night?” Jane asked as she took another sip of her coffee, it’s taste not nearly as good with worry settling in her stomach. “Just tell me what I need to get out of the back of my closet, the tweed suit?”

“Oh no Jane, I think that that little red number you pretend not to have would be a much better pick.” Darcy replied with a playful wink. Jane sipped her coffee warily and wondered exactly what kind of person was Darcy planning to call and what was it this ‘benefactor’ would really want from her. Still, it was this or have her life’s work ripped from her fingers, unlikely to ever be rebuilt. 

For the first time in weeks, Jane allowed herself to hope as she looked out at the small town she’d set up shop. If things went well, this town would soon be on the map, scientists from around the globe coming to see her breakthrough, it was so close she could taste it.

A large black truck passed by, and she noticed the driver. Older, graying hair and a scruffy beard. Still, he had a rugged handsomeness about him, but the way he looked at everything as if it was a threat was off-putting. Jane hoped that this man wasn’t in town to cause trouble, a town like this was struggling to get by and trouble was the last thing a place like this was needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping shorter chapters will mean faster updates for now. Also any episodes in Season Two that you are looking forward to seeing me do?


End file.
